howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Aggro / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2
Double Finked DF - Go, Leyla, go.jpg DF - Leyla having landed back on Summer.jpg DF - Fake Elbone on the ground.jpg DF - I thought that was supposed to be Chief Duggard.jpg DF - I know.jpg DF - Dak having jumped again.jpg DF - Dak heading upwards.jpg DF - Dak heading back up to Winger.jpg DF - You got part of him.jpg DF - The rescue riders around the big crate.jpg DoubleFinked-87-SummerAggro1.jpg DoubleFinked-88-NoteWithEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-99-Aggro1.jpg DoubleFinked-107-DoesTheSmallRedOneCostLess.jpg DoubleFinked-108-Aggro2.jpg DoubleFinked-115-PatsBurple.jpg DoubleFinked-117-Axel4.jpg DoubleFinked-119-IAgreeWithDakAndLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-120-Aggro3.jpg DoubleFinked-122-RescueRiders.jpg DoubleFinked-128-YouComingCutter.jpg DoubleFinked-131-BackBurped.jpg DoubleFinked-153-TheSleepCave.jpg DoubleFinked-154-TheSleepCave2.jpg DoubleFinked-155-Awakened.jpg DoubleFinked-192-NoSignOfTheSlinks.jpg DoubleFinked-196-AggroBurple.jpg DoubleFinked-206-Aggro.jpg DoubleFinked-224-AggroCutter.jpg DoubleFinked-226-RamblefangBlasts.jpg DoubleFinked-227-AwesomeFireballBlast.jpg DoubleFinked-235-TooYoungToUnderstand.jpg DoubleFinked-242-WatchingInSuspense.jpg DoubleFinked-268-YouArentGoingToBeARR.jpg DoubleFinked-271-BurpleAggro.jpg Divewings Mecha-Menace MM - If Haggis emerges.jpg MM - Thaw out my tail.jpg MM - Burple having put his tail ontop of Aggro.jpg MM - Stage fright.jpg MM - Pick a lantern.jpg MM - Back at the roost with lanterns.jpg MM - I wonder if.jpg MM - You have a flower diary too.jpg MM - Of course not.jpg MM - Not a bad idea.jpg MM - Magnus having fallen to ground.jpg MM - Everyone starting at Magnus.jpg MM - Having heard what Axel said.jpg MM - Watching Magnus and Axel leave.jpg MM - I doubt it.jpg MM - What this time.jpg MM - Automatic fish descaler.jpg MM - The rescue riders shocked at what they are seeing.jpg MM - I'm getting mad.jpg MM - That can't fly.jpg MM - except the days we do it.jpg MM - Works pretty well.jpg MM - The dragons watching the villagers cheer.jpg MM - By itself.jpg MM - Magnus Finke being named the spring king.jpg MM - Trying to get rid of us.jpg MM - Leyla knowing she needs to move.jpg MM - Summer grabbing another bag of seed.jpg MM - The townspeople approaching the field.jpg MM - Plant like your happiness depends on it.jpg MM - The mecha dragon heading towards the hill.jpg MM - The machine having gone above everybody.jpg MM - The rest of the dragons having arrived.jpg MM - Aggro getting the viking to safety.jpg MM - Now that you're safe you faint.jpg MM - Back at a slightly messy Huttsgalor.jpg MM - The townspeople cheering.jpg MM - Happy for Leyla.jpg MM - Seeing the destroyed luck lanterns.jpg MM - The dragons getting ready to make fireworks.jpg MM - What real dragons can do.jpg MM - Burple spitting a rock into the air.jpg Summer Holiday Treasure Riders Puff Enuf Hot, Hot, Hot High Anxiety King Burple Charged Up Belly Flop Game of Horns GOH - Target practice time.jpg GOH - That are this close.jpg GOH - Cutter sending spikes at the orange target.jpg GOH - Duggard blowing his nose.jpg GOH - Only one way to find out.jpg GOH - Heading to Huttsgalor.jpg GOH - The people of Huttsgalor cheering.jpg GOH - It relaxes me.jpg GOH - Whatever you need chief.jpg GOH - Aggro having gone at Leyla's signal.jpg GOH - Aggro putting the helmet where no one can reach it.jpg GOH - This couldn't get any weirder.jpg GOH - You were wrong.jpg GOH - Who's next Haggis.jpg GOH - I know the feeling.jpg GOH - Thank you Aggro.jpg GOH - No you don't.jpg GOH - Aggro sending a fireball at the arrow.jpg GOH - The rescue riders by the docks.jpg GOH - What I meant was.jpg GOH - Not to mention a mechano dragon.jpg GOH - The rules allow Axel to help Magnus.jpg GOH - I know what I'm gonna do.jpg GOH - And maybe Duggard too.jpg GOH - I wasn't.jpg GOH - Leyla saying Chief Duggard.jpg GOH - Boulder tossing.jpg GOH - Ever need to do that.jpg GOH - Yes you can.jpg GOH - Everyone hearing Leyla saying Adopt us.jpg GOH - The dragons smiling.jpg GOH - Everyone in the hug.jpg GOH - It wasn't me.jpg GOH - I just have something in my eye.jpg GOH - I am going to allow it.jpg GOH - He sure will not.jpg GOH - Which one.jpg GOH - Cutter having grabbed a shovel.jpg GOH - All the dragons but Burple stuck.jpg GOH - I don't know it.jpg GOH - This is hard to watch.jpg GOH - Oh, he is.jpg GOH - Dak and the dragons celebrating.jpg GOH - Way to go Burps.jpg GOH - And won the race.jpg GOH - And claim.jpg GOH - Leyla and the dragons happy.jpg GOH - Heading into the air to celebrate.jpg GOH - Having flown past the townspeople.jpg GOH - Flying past the roost.jpg Category:Character Gallery